


Jaspernet Valentine's

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Lapis and Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Garnet celebrate Valentine's Day. Human AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaspernet Valentine's

Garnet opens her locker to find a heart shaped box of chocolates and a card in it. 

Picking up the card she opens it and reads it; _‘I’m happy that you’re around. I’d love to be around you forever if I could. Will you allow me?’_

Garnet closes the card with a slight smile on her face. She knows that hand writing. 

“Hey Garnet?” A voice calls from the end of the hall.

Garnet looks up to spot Jasper. She can’t help but appreciate her outfit; baggy pants, a ripped tank top that shows off her muscles, a leather jacket slung over her shoulder and army boots.

Garnet slowly walks over to Jasper. “Yes?”

“Was that from Pearl?” Jasper asks.

Garnet looks back at her locker. “Yes, it was Pearl. Those from Lapis?” Garnet asks referring to the roses and box of chocolates in Jasper’s hands.

Jasper shakes her head. “Nah, I mean, I got something from her, but this is not from her.” Jasper drops her eyes to the floor before raising them back up to Garnet and stepping close to her.

Wrapping one arm around Garnet’s waist, Jasper pulls her close.

“I bought them for you. I know things are difficult between you and I, but I needed you to know that I still loved you.” Jasper hands the roses and chocolates to Garnet.

Garnet takes the roses and chocolates and looks at Jasper. “I know you do.” 

Jasper smiles at Garnet and stares into her heterochromia eyes, asking what she’s afraid to voice.

Garnet nods her head and Jasper leans forward. “Happy Valentine’s Day babe,” Jasper whispers before claiming Garnet’s lips.


End file.
